M'Lady
by arya.bee
Summary: Eles poderiam acreditar em canções. Mas ninguém escreveria canções para os dois. AU!Medieval. Projeto Cigarretes & Valentines.
1. Chapter 1

_Pois é, nada me pertence_**  
**

**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto Cigarretes & Valentines, seção Blackamoor, fórum 6V e é dedicada a todas as lindas amoras que passam por lá, especialmente à Hiei, nossa moderadora linda ;)

**Obs. **Idades fora do canon, porque eu nunca respeito idades. Não betada porque eu não encontrei uma beta.

* * *

**M'Lady – Capítulo 1**

* * *

O escudeiro de Sirius ajustava sua armadura, quando Walburga entrou repentinamente no quarto do filho.

- Bellatrix chega daqui a uma semana. Não vá inventar alguma viagem ou outra inconsequência do tipo. Ela deve se sentir bem vinda aqui, e nada passaria uma imagem pior do que o nosso primogênito saindo de casa. – Ela falou tudo sem uma única pausa.

Sirius se voltou para mãe franzindo as sobrancelhas. Era a primeira vez que ouvia essa notícia, e ela não o agradava nem um pouco.

- Posso contar com a sua colaboração? – questinou Walburga, impaciente.

- Bellatrix não deveria estar em Gales com o marido?

- Oh, céus, você não sabe? Francamente, Sirius, já faz mais de um mês...

- O quê? – interrompeu ele, irritado.

Walburga se aproximou do filho e abaixou o tom de voz

- O rapaz caiu da torre do observatório, na residência de Cygnus. Eles nem tiveram tempo de consumar o casamento – ela sussurrou a última frase, como se alguém pudesse ouvir. Ela não considerava o escudeiro "alguém" – Uma tragédia.

Sirius não sabia. Não que procurasse saber notícias de Bellatrix, ou de seus maridos. Noites mal dormidas remoendo lembranças da prima eram a última coisa que ele precisava.

- Uma tragédia, de fato – murmurou ele.

- Cygnus já conseguiu a anulação, de qualquer forma. Ele não permitiria que sua filha mais velha enviuvasse tão jovem, sem herdeiros. Mas a pobrezinha ficou abalada. Então ele pensou que seria bom para ela passar uma temporada aqui, longe da agitação da corte.

- Entendo.

A imagem de Bellatrix abalada era inconcebível na mente de Sirius. Sua prima era o tipo de pessoa que se afetava apenas por coisas muito sérias e muito específicas. A morte acidental de um noivo arranjado não parecia esse tipo de coisa.

Antes que Walburga se retirasse, Sirius emergiu de suas divagações e olhou para a mãe:

- Tenho certeza que a estadia dela será extremamente agradável – falou, com uma falsa placidez.

Walburga sorriu, satisfeita com um dos raros momentos pacíficos de Sirius, e saiu.

O escudeiro acabou de ajustar a armadura e ofereceu uma espada, que Sirius recusou. O treinamento ficaria para outra hora. A lembrança de um sorriso atrevido revirou seu estomago.

x-x

Bellatrix, Andromeda e Sirius haviam praticamente crescido juntos. Quando as meninas tinham dez e nove anos, Orion e Walburga acolheram as duas sob sua tutela, enquanto o pequeno Regulus fora mandado para as terras de Cygnus, tendo como companhia sua prima Narcissa.

E foram seis anos incomparáveis. Sirius encontrara em Andromeda uma amiga sem igual. E em Bellatrix...

Porém há quatro anos, Cygnus aparecera sem aviso para levar as duas para Londres, para serem damas de companhia para a rainha e as princesas, como as ladies de família nobre que eram. E, é claro, conforme era o costume, para que pudessem conhecer pretendentes a casamento. Bellatrix nem mesmo piscara com a notícia. Embarcou na carruagem do pai como se nunca houvesse esperado nada diferente. Naquele momento, Sirius achou que não poderia odiá-la mais.

Bellatrix era definitivamente a última coisa que ele precisava.

* * *

**N/A: **Quando eu digo AU medieval, eu tomo um pouco de liberdade poética. Já estaremos no início do protestantismo, mas a sociedade ainda tem estrutura medieval. Está em desenvolvimento, talvez seja uma long, mas também pode ser uma short. Mas eu não vou deixá-la incompleta de jeito nenhum.

Reviews? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**M'lady - Capítulo 2**

* * *

Bellatrix chegou numa quinta-feira, na única manhã ensolarada daquele outono. Estava resplandecente, com vestes verde-escuras e uma capa de viagem vermelha. Verde sempre havia sido sua cor favorita. Vermelho era a de Sirius.

Orion desceu a escadaria para recebê-la. Bellatrix era, de longe, sua sobrinha favorita, e ele não podia estar mais feliz em revê-la. Sirius, Walburga e Regulus esperavam polidamente perto das portas. Regulus mal se lembrava da prima. Quando ele voltara para a residência dos pais após sua temporada com os tios, Bellatrix já havia ido para a corte.

Mas para Sirius, a situação era bem diferente. A prima era três anos mais velha do que ele, mas isso não tivera importância na época. Quando eles passavam todos os dias juntos. Quando ela o atormentava com risadas e sorrisos travessos, quando havia toques escondidos, patéticas declarações de amor, canções, e poemas e danças. Suas lembranças eram cheias de fantasmas.

Bella chegou ao alto da escada e se curvou graciosamente para os três. Mas somente a Sirius deu um olhar penetrante e familiar. Por sua expressão, não parecia haver passado um dia entre o tempo em que os dois viviam juntos.

- Meu querido primo – disse, com o sorriso travesso agora carregado de malícia - Soube que você é um grande cavaleiro agora.

Sirius sentiu o rosto ruborizar, não pelo elogio, que já estava acostumado a receber, mas por ela. Porque ela estava lá novamente, a centímetros de distância.

- Exageros. M'lady vai ter a chance de me ver justando e poderá tirar suas próprias conclusões.

Bellatrix pareceu se divertir com o jeito quase insolente com que Sirius se dirigiu a ela.

- Tenho certeza que sim – concordou.

Walburga guiou a moça para dentro do castelo e Sirius seguiu-as com o olhar, não percebendo quando Regulus se aproximou dele.

- O que há entre você e Bellatrix?

- Do que você está falando?

- Bom, vocês se encararam e aconteceu algo. Não sei. Faíscas.

- Faíscas, Regulus? Não seja ridículo.

Do fundo do corredor, Bellatrix se virou e sorriu seu maldito sorriso.

**x-x**

"Pobre menina"

Era o sussurro comum entre os empregados e servos. Sim, a pobre Bellatrix Black, que apesar de seu berço nobre, parecia ter nascido sob uma estrela ruim quando se pensava em casamentos. Antes de ela completar dezoito anos, seu pai já tinha tudo preparado para uma união com Edmond McKinnon. Um mês antes da cerimônia, porém, o rapaz fugira para a Alemanha com uma copeira luterana, apenas agravando na moça a herança familiar de intolerância religiosa.

E agora, com Francis Longbottom, uma nova desgraça se sucedia. Mais trágica do que a anterior, mas Bella parecia bem mais tranquila com esse desfecho. Andava sorridente e animada pelos corredores, como se não tivesse uma única preocupação no mundo.

Sua presença logo influenciou a vida de todos na casa. Walburga se esforçava o triplo do comum para emitir uma aparência perfeita. Só usava seus melhores vestidos, controlava os serviçais com mãos de ferro. Esforçava-se para repreender Sirius apenas em particular, não a vista de todos como era seu costume. Régulus era um fantoche nas mãos da mãe, cobrindo a prima de cortesias e favores e mais do que nunca parecendo um garotinho. Orion ficou mais propenso a sorrisos, falando com a sobrinha sobre tudo: das novidades na corte e filosofia a astronomia e o ódio compartilhado a hereges. Ao ouvir uma de suas confabulações, Sirius ficou tentado a contar sobre a amizade que fizera no vilarejo próximo, com um protestante filho bastardo de um nobre empobrecido e uma irlandesa acusada de bruxaria. Só se conteve porque, até para ele, McKinnon e sua fuga ainda eram recentes demais.

Entre toda a família, porém, o mais afetado pela presença da nova hóspede fora Sirius. Acostumada à agitação da corte, Bella logo convenceu a todos de que ficaria terrivelmente entediada no campo se não participasse de todas as atividades da casa. E isso envolvia assistir aos treinos de Sirius, acompanhar Sirius em caçadas, cavalgadas, idas ao vilarejo e, consequentemente, arrastá-lo à insanidade.

- Você poderia, por favor, se afastar?

Bellatrix fingiu uma cara de surpresa, antes de afastar seu corpo, apoiado displicentemente sobre o de Sirius, que tentava ignorar o calor emanado por ela enquanto mirava um faisão com sua balestra.

- Desculpe, Sirius. Só estava tentando ver melhor sua técnica. Você é incrivelmente bom nisso, sabia?

Sirius contraiu a mandíbula. Viu que nenhum dos criados estava ao alcance de ouvir e resmungou para a prima

- Pode parar com o teatro, Bellatrix. Está bem claro o que você está tentando fazer aqui.

Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso, sem ao menos ter a graça de corar.

- Que tolice a minha imaginar que você teria sentido saudades disso. Mas se bem me lembro, Sirius, era você quem costumava jurar pela lua e as estrelas seu amor eterno.

- Eu era uma criança. E você não passava de uma sedutora tentando conquistar um prêmio antes de ir para a corte.

Bellatrix contraiu o rosto, falsamente ofendida. Aproximou-se novamente de Sirius, forçando-o a abaixar a arma.

- É isso que você pensa. Mas sabe o que eu acho? – ela subiu a mão pelo braço do primo até encontrar seu pescoço – Eu acho que você deve ter ficado miserável quando eu fui embora – roçou as unhas na nuca dele, lançando ondas de calor por seu corpo – Deve ter passado noites e noites sonhando comigo, mas tudo que havia por aqui eram garotas de cozinha, servis e ordinárias.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, se apoiando no ombro dele para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Nenhum desafio.

Sirius virou o rosto antes que ela pudesse desviar, deixando seus lábios a centimetros de distância.

- Você nunca foi um desafio para mim, Bella.

Ele se preparou para ouvir a resposta indignada dela, mas um dos criados se aproximou. Bella se afastou e se recompõs. Sirius sentiu todo o corpo tenso, mas ao menos agora Bellatrix tinha a face corada como uma maçã.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, demorou bem mais do que eu previa e hum... Sei lá, não ficou do jeito que eu queria. Reviews são sempre bem vindas ")

**Próximo capítulo: **Andromeda! E só, não gosto de dar spoilers hehehe


End file.
